mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukimori Family
The Tsukimori (月森氏) is a fictional Iga ninja family in Seishin (Pure Heart). About/History The Tsukimori derived from the Fujibayashi of Yufune, Ayama District. Aside from the leadership of Fujibayashi Nagano-no-kami, and his descendants writing the Bansenshukai, little at all is known about the Fujibayashi family. The family line that would eventually become the Tsukimori supported the Toki Family against the Southern Court. While serving the Fujibayashi Jōnin house as retainers, The Tsukimori worked as security officials in northwestern Iga Province (akin to jitō) and are known for respecting the entire caste or mibunsei (身分制). They live around the town of Tsuge (柘植町; tsugemachi). They are also known as the Forest Guard and Tsuge-Fujibayashi sect. During agrarian uprisings against the Shogunate in the 15th Century, the Tsukimori situated in the north-eastern border to protect it. This was also the wish of Yoshihiro Fujibayashi, who was a pacifist with ties to the monks in Ise Province. Ise Province, and also Mino, was led by the Toki Family. Not being a heir in the Fujibayashi, he made his own family and assumed the surname Tsukimori, meaning "moon forest". It is named after the mountain forest that they build their estate in, which trims the border between Ise and Iga in the style of a half-circle. Tenshō Iga no Ran Leading up to this point, the Tsukimori is mostly decimated, some integrating into the Iga remnants taking part into the retaliatory group in the third assault. Taisuke sought revenge, allying with Shimotsuge, Saizō Kirigakure, and others. Family Members First Generation *Yoshihiro Tsukimori (義広; b.1432): Founder of family *Yoshitake (b.1455): Son 1 *Yoshiyuki (b.1459): Son 2 *Sana (b.1464): Wife of Yoshihiro *Nagatake (長武; 1434 - ???): Younger brother of Yoshihiro Future Generations ;Yoshiyuki :(義門) Heir. ;Yoshizuki :(義月) Brother of Yoshiyuki. ;Kaneyoshi :(兼義) Heir. ;Mitsuhiro :(光広) Heir; son of Kaneyoshi. ;Mitsutomo :(光朝) Mitsuhiro's younger brother, which makes him Kaneyoshi's 2nd child. ;Osai :(お才) Mitsutomo's younger sister, which makes her Kaneyoshi's 3rd child. The mother of Osei (誠), who is Kyoshirou's legal mother. ;Taina :(大菜) Mitsuhiro's legal wife. She has a weak constitution but bore two sons. ;Aya :(綾) ?? ;Mitsutake (Ryō Tsukimori) : Heir. Also called Ryōtarō; son of Mitsuhiro and Taina. ;Toshiyuki (Hajime) : (健幸) Also named Yūjiro (勇二郎); nickname is Hajime (wound). "Toshi" is from a Koga member and the family considers the name to symbolize the Iga-Koga bonds despite a bad situation. ;Mitsunao (Shinzaburo ) :Adult name is Mitsunao (光尚). but he's known by his nickname Ryoma (竜真) ;Aina Tsukimori :Ryō's wife; daughter of Aya. ;Shōtarō Tsukimori : Oldest child son of Ryo and Aina. ;Yua : 2nd child of Ryo and Aina; daughter. ;Taisuke :(大輔) Youngest son of Ryo and Aina. ;Shiori : Shōtarō's betrothed. Others ;Kinoe :(甲) Mother of Hajime, who is her first child. Lived in Omi Province; was held hostage in Nabari, Iga for a while. Related Families and Allies ;Fujibayashi Family : Main family where its derived from, thus a branch family. Also directly serves its leader. ;Hayato Tokitsu : Hayato is under the tutelage of the Fujibayashi leader and is close friends with Shōtarō Tsukimori. ;Toki Family :Serving the rulers of Mino and Ise Province, adjacent to Iga. Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Iga Category:Family Category:Seishin Category:MGW Original